


Merlin's Boots

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Merlin's boots, oil pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Even the boots Merlin wears fascinate Arthur no end. He paints them in vivid colours in his mind's eye.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Merlin's Boots

**Author's Note:**

> My talented fandom friend archaeologist d took such lovely set photos in France. This art piece was drawn from one of those marvellous photos they had taken. Thank you for being okay with me using it as inspiration. <3


End file.
